cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PARAGON-TonyV
Hero 1 page Hello. I read the Hero 1 page and wondered if that information is copied from a known source. If it's just something we here onthe Wiki wrote, might we change it to better fit the fact that we now know that Hero 1 became the Honoree? Thanks. Mileerolje 01:45, 28 June 2007 (EDT) No Supergroup pages? Hi! I really appreciate that you didn't just delete the Meta Forces page, causing me to lose all of the information. However, I did search the Wiki as best that I could, looking for "What we want" or "what is appropriate" information. I wasn't able to find anything, so I thought that a Supergroup page (along with a category so that others could do the same) would be ok. I understand that you only want "official" information. Since it's not really possible to look up Supergroups, or get any information on them in game I thought that the best place for my Supergroup page would be on the Paragon Wiki. It was my intent to only use a single page and a single pic file. I understand that memory and/or possibly server space may indeed be limited, but it is my hope that you'll change your decision. I really would like to have my Supergroup's page here. I am a veteran Wikimedia user. I have done work on Wikipedia, Bluwiki, the Traveller Wiki, and the RPG.net Wiki, all under the same internet handle - Seanr451. Please consider my appeal, and post your decision on my talk page. Thank you. Seanr451 15:26, 19 July 2006 (PDT) Test forums down? Just as I figure out something to really post on the test forums, I can't get too them. It looks like more fun stuff with the transition. And while talking about the transition, what provider are you using and do they seem decent. I'm definatly paying too much for my provider and need to change. --StarGeek 12:59, 13 Feb 2006 (PST) :You're right, they were down. Dammit, I thought I tested everything. When I moved the PC Free Press site over, I forgot to go in and change the forum database information. I've corrected it now, and the forums should be accessible at their normal location, http://www.pcfreepress.com/forums. Soon I plan on adding a redirect to the paragonwiki.com domain so that you can get to them through that location, too. :As for the hosting provider, it's kind of ironic that you mentioned it, because I talked about why I changed and who I'm with now in a rather detailed post in the forums. Of course, if you couldn't get to 'em, you wouldn't know that. Grrr... :--TonyV 17:18, 13 Feb 2006 (PST) Edit Patrol Can you turn off editpatrol? It's such a silly feature -- rarely used except on big wikis. -- Taxibot Yellow 23:49, 30 Nov 2005 (CST) :It's mainly on because that's the default setting when MediaWiki is installed. I don't really see any reason to turn it off, it's not really hurting anything. I think I'd rather leave it on in case I decide to start using it someday than turn it off and not have it available. :I posed an announcement of the wiki on the official boards, and if I'm lucky, maybe the wiki will start getting a lot more attention. If so, there may be folks out there who want to use edit patrol, so I'll leave it on for now. :Oh, and for anyone reading this who doesn't know what edit patrol is, there is more information at the Wikipedia help site about it. :-- TonyV ::You can turn it back on without a problem, if you want to use it in the future. I really wish it would default off. -- Taxibot Yellow 19:20, 10 Jan 2006 (CST) Spam You may want to check out MediaWiki anti-spam features... -- Taxibot Yellow 12:31, 15 Jan 2006 (CST) :Checking it out now, thanks! -- TonyV 12:36, 15 Jan 2006 (CST) Version update Latest MediaWiki 1.4 is 1.4.14. Wikipedia appears to run 1.6alpha, and they have this nifty features where pages can be protected against new users & anonymous edits while leaving it open to existing users. I'm trying to see if this feature is available in earlier versions. -- Taxibot Yellow 16:00, 20 Jan 2006 (CST) :That's cool. Since it's relatively stable as it is, I haven't really bothered checking up on upgrades and such. I know I do need to, since I don't want to miss out on any potential security patches. 8-/ :I want to keep it to the stable versions, so I might check into the 1.4.14 version. I'll hold off on the Alpha until it's released as stable. I just hope that when they do the upgrades, they don't change the database schema or make an easy way to upgrade it as well. :-- TonyV 10:55, 21 Jan 2006 (CST) Made TV Security Chief Template Just letting you know I set up a template for the Terra Volta Security Chief Template:Mission SeeTVSecChief PBAoE Before I go trawling to replace "Point Blank Area of Effect" with "Player Based Area of Effect", I think it would be better to use "PBAoE" in all of those cases, perhaps with link. The long form is just annoying. See comment on Talk:Ice Armor. -- Taxibot Yellow 18:17, 3 March 2006 (PST) :No, don't trawl, I've seen players refer to it as both. I could swear that I've seen it somewhere official, either in-game or in a dev post somewhere, as "Point Blank." I'll try to dig up the citation. Is there anything in particular, other than player posts, that makes you believe that "Player Based" is more correct? :And I really do prefer sticking with the long form. It may be annoying to type, but it's much less annoying to read, and more importantly, much more clear than PBAoE. I want the wiki to be as user-friendly as possible, especially for folks who may not be familiar with MMORPG-speak, and I really don't want anyone to have to click away from an article just to understand the article. I don't want to create needless cross-references if it can just be spelled out. Besides, if we started abbreviating PBAoE, then for consistency, I think we should use all of the in-game abbreviations, and I really don't want to do that. :--TonyV 18:52, 3 March 2006 (PST) :: Back in EverCrack, it was refered to as point blank area of effect, and I too, am pretty sure I've seen devs use it as such. A quick google search only pulled up point blank. --StarGeek 19:40, 3 March 2006 (PST) :: "Point blank" implies a very short distance. PBAoE usually has a long range, the difference is that the AoE is centered on the player, hence Player Based. Perhaps the ABBR tag would come in handy here? People who aren't familiar with it can just hover over it for the expanded version. -- Taxibot Yellow 12:54, 7 March 2006 (PST) ::: Well, no range at all is a very short distance . It is point blank, esp. compared to the range that a targetted AoE has. I wouldn't call any PBAoE as having a long range. Most are barely enough to reach from side to side in a hallway in a door mission. :::Finally, Positron post defining it as such. Ok, I've gone overkill here, I'll shut up now, move along, nothing to see here --StarGeek 19:04, 7 March 2006 (PST) Deletion Need a ParagonWiki:Deletion Requests page. Mida Touch Badge needs to go on it. -- Taxibot Yellow 20:01, 9 March 2006 (PST) :Actually, I'm thinking that if there were a Deletion Requests page, I'd probably never see it unless I happened to catch it in the Recent changes list. It would be just one more thing I'd have to actively check. Probably the best thing to do post a message in one of the wiki forums, which I already check several times a day, where either me or one of the other site admins will see it and can act on it. I went ahead and blew away the Mida redirect article. --TonyV 23:11, 9 March 2006 (PST) ::I think this is what the watchlist is for. Forums? What forums? -- Taxibot Yellow 18:00, 13 March 2006 (PST) ::: /em points to second link on the Navigation box. --StarGeek 18:34, 13 March 2006 (PST) nobr template Hi Tony, I've notice that you're adding a lot of no break spaces. I just thought I'd point out that there's a Nobr template as well. Can't say whether it'd be easier for you or not (I have special right click menu to insert templates I use a lot, like my sig ). 17:04, 14 October 2006 (PDT) : Nifty, I'll start using it! Thanks! --TonyV 18:24, 14 October 2006 (PDT) o.o taxibots in need of help >.> I was on helping Santa with presents earlier tonight and we ran into a broadcast spammer who was trying to recruit ppl into a now defunct chapter of the Paragon Taxi Service ("The PTS Taxis" to be precise). His global is "@Nick Skryer", and he could really use some advice. He recently returned to the game to discover that everyone was gone for a long time, and that he's now the leader. He was previously the lowest rank and has no idea what to do. o,o seeing as taxibots are normally part public service, part sg, I wasn't entirly sure how running one differs from running the LoC. =^^= basically, I was hoping you could give him some advice or refer him to someone who can. --Sleepy Kitty 23:30, 20 December 2006 (PST) :I'll check into it, thanks for the heads-up! What server was he on? --TonyV 07:12, 21 December 2006 (PST) :: o,o Guardian. We used to have 3 different set of taxi bots. Paragon Taxi Service, The PTS Taxis, and Guardian Taxibots. As far as I can see, they've been dead for about a year. I forgot to ask him if he was coalitioned to the others, but then, he probably wouldn't know what that ment. I have no clue how long he's been gone --Sleepy Kitty 11:25, 21 December 2006 (PST) : Hmm... Sounds to me like you need to move to Inifinty. http://paragonwiki.com/forums/images/smiles/icon_smile.gif I suspect what happened is that someone created a group, it went dead, so someone created another group, it went dead, so someone created another group. Grrr!!! : I posted a message on our forums. One of the other 'bots is going to drop him a short message asking him not to spam the channels. --TonyV 08:19, 22 December 2006 (PST) Typo Search I saw the typo on one of the badge pages. I figured there was a good chance it was on one of the other badge pages since most people copy and paste. After seeing it again, I just searched for the word. Ah, the power of the wiki. :) - Snorii 05:55, 26 January 2007 (PST) How to delete? I created a page for Calibrated_Acuracy and then I realized the typo and moved the contents to Calibrated_Accuracy... but I don't know how to delete the incorrect article. I just cleared the contents. What's the trick? Leandro 20:26, 5 April 2007 (PDT) :You have to have the delete privilege to do it, and it shows up on the tabs across the top of the page. ("Article," "Talk,"... "Delete,"...) I went ahead and blew away the Calibrated Acuracy (misspelled) page. --TonyV 20:53, 5 April 2007 (PDT) ::Thanks. I'll post in your page when I need to delete something else (I'll probably rename the Invention Sets categories "Granting X", I'm not very happy with them. After I add all the sets though.) Leandro 20:56, 5 April 2007 (PDT) :::o,o just a note but, if you moved a page that you had an obvious misspelling on the name, the misspelled page turns into a redirect to the new page.. ^^ so you might want to leave them sometimes, since others who misspell it the same way will be forwarded there! --Sleepy Kitty 21:13, 5 April 2007 (PDT) Interactive Maps I am not sure if this can be added in anyway to wiki pages but if you are interested take a look at the interactive make I made for Atlas Park. Since I have not heard from you I went ahead and worked on something on my SG's own wiki site. Interactive Map Example. If you are interested you can read more information about how I did this in my Sandbox here on paragonwiki.com. Digitizer 09:36, 27 April 2007 (PDT) Paragon Rebellion OK, I'll bite. How exactly are you "contributing" to Homes for Sale, Apartments, Dating Services, Chat Rooms, Airline Tickets, Travel Guides, Las Vegas, Hawaii, Used Cars, Car Accessories, and Cellular Accessories? Tony V's Contributions --Eabrace 17:26, 19 July 2007 (EDT) : Hey, she's cute. If I had known that they'd put a cute girl up, I would have let the domain go a long time ago. : I registered paragonrebellion.com a long time ago to use for a super villain group idea I had, but the idea never materialized. I still thought it was a cool domain name, so I re-upped it for another year, and occasionally used it for testing purposes. (Obviously, at one time, it pointed at the wiki.) But when I got the latest registration renewal request, I figured that I'm not using it and I don't think I ever will use it, so I let it go. I knew it would be nabbed by a domain parker, and they're more than welcome to have it. : I used to also own rogueislands.com, didn't use it, and let it go a while back. I'm actually surprised that someone hasn't nabbed that one up. Maybe they did for a while and decided it wasn't worth renewing. --TonyV 23:06, 19 July 2007 (EDT) Badge I can't edit your userpage, so here ya go: Interwiki Hey, TonyV. I'm working a wiki for the Repeat Offenders coalition, and wondered if you would would have any use putting us in that one list to interwikify. RO Universe. I don't log into Paragonwiki too often, but feel free to shoot me an email or post on my talk page there, if you have questions. Incidentally, paragonwiki is already in our list, also please advise if you have any objections or preferences re: that. --Enantiodromos 19:39, 1 September 2007 (EDT)